


Champagne and Flapjacks (Seasons of Shklance SFW)

by Ebhenah



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: BOM Keith, Celebrations, Compersion, Established Relationship, Fluff, Long Distance Relationship, M/M, Polyamory, Post-Canon, Romantic Getaway, Shiro never retired, cuteness, domestic feels, happy metamours keith and shiro, poly v relationship with Lance as hinge, responsible alcohol usage, ski resort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:15:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29953962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ebhenah/pseuds/Ebhenah
Summary: To celebrate Shiro's recent promotion, Lance plans a weekend away for the three of them. Life intervenes and plans change, but it all works out in the end.
Relationships: Keith & Shiro (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron), Lance/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 33





	Champagne and Flapjacks (Seasons of Shklance SFW)

**Author's Note:**

> Written in collaboration with my wonderful artist [Jeeves](https://twitter.com/SugoiMonster) for the Seasons of Shklance Zine. Go, follow her!
> 
> You can find her post of this amazing art [here!](https://twitter.com/SugoiMonster/status/1369513580584988675?s=20)

It wasn’t often that Shiro let loose enough to get tipsy. 

Lance knew Shiro well enough to know that he was still too conscious of the scrutiny that came with his position in the Coalition to risk being impaired in public. But, the two of them were on a rare vacation to celebrate his recent promotion, and while Shiro was far from falling down drunk, he’d either decided to let loose a little, or underestimated the potency of the spiked hot chocolates they’d opted to have instead of a more substantial dessert. Either way, the end result was that he was affectionate and flirty, talking with his hands and laughing easily.

Honestly, Lance thought it was adorable.

All night they’d been seated near the large circular fireplace that was the centerpiece of the resort restaurant, which had been lovely when they first came in from a day on the slopes. But soon the heat proved just a tad too toasty for Shiro, especially when combined with wine, rich food, and those spiked hot chocolates. Lance was a child of sunny beaches and loved the heat—but it left Shiro flushed, lovey-dovey, and drowsy by the time they signed the bill and headed back to their spacious cabin.

“I don’t wanna say I told you so,” Shiro purred, flattening himself against Lance’s back and wrapping his arms around his waist as Lance fiddled with the key card. “Buuuut… I’m pretty sure you had a great day today.”

“If you didn’t _want_ to say I told you so,” laughed Lance, “you would have just asked if I had fun today. So… go ahead and say it.”

“Okay—I told you that you’d love skiing. You didn’t even wanna come here!”

“Mmmm… pretty sure I never said that,” he countered, finally getting the door open and turning in Shiro’s arms to let him back Lance into the cabin. “You were the one who got the promotion, you got to choose where we went. I didn’t weigh in, at all.”

“You didn’t have to.” Eyes shining, he dipped his head down to kiss Lance softly. “I could see how ske… uh… skepical… skep-tic-al you were. You made a face.”

“I made a face?” God, Shiro was too cute when he’d had a little too much to drink!

“Mhm,” he nodded, kicking the door shut behind them. “A scowly face anytime it got mentioned. But you booked the trip anyway… cuz you love me.”

Rolling his eyes, Lance twisted out of Shiro’s arms to remove his boots and cold weather gear. “I do love you, but I booked the trip because we’re celebrating _your promotion,_ Admiral Shirogane.” 

Shaking his head, he watched as Shiro tried to navigate all the extra layers that the snow warranted. He wasn’t clumsy about it, but it was clearly taking a lot of concentration, because he’d stopped talking. His brows furrowed as he unwound his scarf, letting it drop to the floor. The wooden toggle buttons of his coat confounded him for a few seconds, and when he started to undo them, he ended up sticking his tongue out a little bit, like a four-year-old trying to print their name for the first time. Seriously, how could such a sexy man be so damn _cute?!?!_

Lance couldn’t wait to see how he dealt with his snugly laced winter hiking boots!

The answer to Lance’s pondering turned out to be Shiro sitting on the floor and pouting as he pulled the laces out of the speed hooks. He looked so pitiful and lost when he discovered that his efforts weren’t enough to remove the boots that Lance sighed and joined him on the floor to help. 

“You’re so good to me,” Shiro whispered, like it was some deeply held secret.

“Mhm,” he answered, making quick work of the footwear. “There you go. No more boots.”

“See! Just like I said!” They regained their footing and Shiro pulled him flush against his chest. “Thank you for this.”

“We’re celebrating your promotion, sugarlips. Stop thanking me.”

“No… I meant… all of it. Thank you for planning it… and thanks for not cancelling when Keith couldn’t make it. I know you miss him.”

“Heyyyy,” he lifted his hands to cradle Shiro’s face, smiling softly. “The trip is about _you_. It’s for _you._ Yeah, it was supposed to be the three of us, but life is unpredictable. I’ll see Keith soon enough. You guys will find some other way to celebrate… that will probably shave a few years off my life if I ask for too many details. It’s fine. The important thing is you are having fun and taking a break. Keith’s your best friend, that’s what he wants, too. He’d be pissed if we scrapped this because he got stuck on the wrong side of a storm.”

“He would be pissed,” Shiro agreed, nodding sagely. “He’s always on my case about taking more vacations.”

“Everyone gets on your case about taking more vacations!” Lance shook his head. “You work too hard. You always have.”

“I’m the only one that can make the Atlas transform!” His eyes went wide and he flung his arms out, rocking back on his heels slightly. “They _need_ me!”

“Oh my God, you are so cute when you drink,” Lance snorted, automatically clinging to Shiro’s shoulders like he’d topple over or something. 

“I’m not drunk,” grumbled Shiro.

“I know that. When you are _drunk_ you start to complain about paperwork in Japanese, then you talk about retiring, and then you fall asleep with no warning. A lot less cute than you are being right now.” Lance cuddled closer. “Trying to drag your sleeping form to bed is my least favorite way to manhandle you.”

Shiro’s eyes sparkled and he grinned, “yeah?”

“Mhm…” They bumped noses, eyes locked on each other.

“So... umm… what’s your _favorite_ way to manhandle me?”

“Oh, it’s still dragging you to bed,” Lance purred as Shiro’s hands settled on his waist and drew him closer. “You’re just a much more _active participant_ in the journey.”

“God, I love you,” Shiro breathed, kissing him. It was a light-hearted, playful thing, but it still packed a punch. 

Lance sighed into it, happiness bubbling through him as he craned his neck upwards encouragingly. Slowly, and still wrapped in an embrace, they started making their way through the cabin. Lance was about to suggest they make a detour to the jacuzzi tub before going to bed when he was backed into the rather sharp corner of the kitchen counter. On impact, he let out a pained yelp.

Shiro immediately shifted his attention to checking on him. He was falling all over himself with apologies, since he’d been the one steering them through the room. Lance reassured him that it was a minor issue and was just starting to cajole promises of kissing it better when he noticed something new on the counter. “Babe? Look!”

“Champagne? Did you do this?” Shiro asked, even as he reached for the tag dangling from the neck of the bottle that was sitting in an ice bucket beside the sink.

“Not me… maybe it’s a complimentary thing that housekeeping leaves? It’s kind of a smallish bottle and I did say we were celebrating when I checked in. Plus, you are kind of famous...”

“You’re just as famous as I am,” Shiro pointed out, distracted by the tag. He broke out in a wide smile, holding the tag between his fingers. “Nope. Keith.” He proceeded to read the card aloud: “Congratulations Admiral—let loose and celebrate a little. See you soon, K,” and finished with a chipper ”That was nice of him.”

“It was,” Lance plucked the tag out of Shiro’s hand, sighing wistfully as he read it. The printing looked like Keith’s, even though he had to have called the order in through the resort. As sweet a gesture as it was, it was also a reminder that this was meant to be a trip for the three of them, and that it had been over a month since Lance had seen him.

“You wanna call him? Let him know we got it?” Shiro’s thumb traced over his cheek softly. Lance shook his head. 

“You’re sweet, but no. I’ll see him in a couple of days.”

“And hearing his voice will make you miss him more, and you don’t want to be bummed out while you are here with me.” He pressed a kiss to Lance’s forehead. “You’re sweet, too.”

“This trip is a celebration,” Lance said, mood brightening. He’d see his other boyfriend soon enough, and over the years they’d been together, Lance had learned how to enjoy himself in the moment. He’d had to. With the amount of travel that both Shiro and Keith did for work, he’d needed to learn how to _thrive_ while one or both of them were away. The upside was, in the process, he’d also learned how to make the most of the time he had with them. So, there was no way he wasn’t going to wring as much celebrating out of the weekend as possible!

“That it is,” Shiro grinned at him. “Sooo... I’ll grab the champagne, you grab some glasses? We can take it upstairs…”

“I love how you think,” Lance laughed. “I’m pretty sure there’s still some chocolate covered strawberries in the fridge, too.”

“Perfect! Champagne, chocolate covered strawberries, beautiful views of snowy mountains, a warm, toasty bed with _you_ in it? It’s like a dream come true.”

“Flatterer,” teased Lance as he collected the strawberries and glasses.

“Excuse me?” Shiro gasped in mock outrage, “ _romantic!”_

“One doesn’t cancel out the other,” he laughed, following Shiro up the stairs. “There’s such a thing as romantic flattery, you know.”

“Mmmm… I’m not sure I believe you,” purred Shiro, backing him up against the bedroom door and kissing him breathless, “how about you give me a whole lot of examples?”

“Yeah… I think I can manage that…”

* * *

Keith slept like the dead, waking far later than he’d planned to. Not that it really mattered, even at 10 a.m. the cabin was still— he’d managed to make it all the way down to the kitchen without waking anyone. The quiet was peaceful and calm. A soothing kind of silence, one that didn’t feel like the universe was holding its breath in anticipation of the next assault or tragedy in the way so many other quiet moments in his life had. 

But, being under the same roof as his boyfriend and his best friend tended to make Keith feel safe, despite the years spent fighting side by side on the frontlines of a war. There was just something about Lance that made him feel invincible. There was something about Shiro that made him feel protected. It had taken him a long time to trust that unfamiliar feeling of domestic security, but now that he did, he cherished it.

So, it meant a lot to him that he could do little things to show them that they were Keith’s home. Shiro was his family. Lance was his partner. He spent so much time travelling for work, but neither of them ever made him feel like he’d been left behind because he wasn’t around as much. 

He measured out the ingredients he’d packed, being careful not to make too much noise, even though he doubted that a little clattering from the kitchen would disturb either of them. He was just turning on the coffee machine after finishing up the batter when he heard familiar footsteps coming down the stairwell.

“Keith?” Lance froze, sleepy confusion giving way to delight in the span of three blinks. “You’re here!” He didn’t even have a chance to respond before he got an armful of boyfriend, and Lance was kissing him breathless. 

“Hey you,” he whispered when the kiss broke. “Surprised?”

“Yes, I’m surprised! The storm…?”

“Mmm… it wasn’t as bad as they thought it would be. So I rented a car with four wheel drive and headed up. I got in while you guys were out last night and conked out in the smaller bedroom. You found the champagne, right?”

Lance blushed as he nodded, which told Keith they’d definitely enjoyed the gift. “I can’t believe you are really here! I missed you!”

“I missed you, too,” he answered, running his hands over Lance’s strong back. The first few minutes of any of their reunions always felt like a dream to him, but touch helped anchor him in reality. “Love you, Lance.”

“Love you, too. How long before your next mission?”

“A few weeks, at least. Have to wait for Mom and Kolivan to finish up and get back, then debrief, and then we‘re headed out together. Could even be a couple of months. Hard to predict.”

“A couple of months? Wow, we haven’t had that much time together in ages!” 

How could Lance pack so much joy into a smile? Even after all this time, Keith couldn’t figure that out, but he loved that he was the one prompting the expression. “Thought you’d like that.”

“Mhm, cuz you are a smart man, that’s why.” He cuddled closer, giving Keith a tight squeeze and making soft little contented noises. “Oooh… pancake batter? You making us Tex Kogane’s secret recipe pancakes for breakfast?”

“What?” Keith grinned, “nope. The _flapjacks_ are just for me. You two can fend for yourselves!”

“Ass,” grumbled Lance, shoving his shoulder, all playful attitude. “You get that this place has room service for the cabins, right? I could order us up a feast! French toast, croissants, imported fruits…”

“Shiro would order yogurt and granola with a grapefruit and you know it!”

Lance screwed up his face like a little kid. “Ew, he would! Grapefruit!?!? I don’t understand how he can eat that for breakfast!”

“And he can’t understand how you can eat that instant oatmeal with the cookies in it. I am familiar with this debate, sweetheart.”

“Which is why you are making us your Dad’s flapjacks?” Lance asked, his expression hopeful: eyes wide and bottom lip caught between his teeth. He was _criminally_ adorable when he wasn’t trying to be!

“Yeah,” sighed Keith, feigning dramatic resignation. “I’m making you Dad’s flapjacks. You’re lucky I love you.”

“The luckiest,” Lance answered easily. His playful kiss got a little out of hand, but Keith was just gonna blame that on how long they’d been apart and enjoy having Lance back in his arms.

When they finally stepped away from each other, they were both a little flushed and Keith was glad he’d opted to wear the cheesy but loose-fitting boxers Lance had given him. Lance had a penchant for gifting both him and Shiro with cheesy clothes they _should_ hate, but somehow always ended up loving. Like the red boxers with the loud yellow hearts on them that Keith was currently sporting… and… come to think of it. “Isn’t that Shiro’s shirt?”

Lance’s expression took a decidedly smug turn, his eyes sparkling impishly. “What? You don’t think I am a Sexy Daddy? I’m hurt babe… wounded and hurt. Wounded and hurt and _insulted_ …”

“Yeah, yeah… smartass! The batter needs to rest once I’m finished with it, but can you find us a griddle or frying pan? I didn’t bring one because the e-mail said it was a fully stocked kitchen.”

“You just wanna ogle me while I bend over to dig through cupboards!”

“I mean… I can’t exactly make the flapjacks without one… but the ogling is a definite perk. I’ve been in space an entire month, Lance. With _three_ women—two of whom are married to each other. Cut me some slack!” Lance rolled his eyes playfully, but that didn’t stop him from making an adorable spectacle of himself as he dug through the cupboards. He managed to keep from laughing at his boyfriend’s dramatics, but there was no way he could resist the giddy, joy-filled smile he knew was plastered on his face. He’d missed Lance’s playfulness so damn much! 

So, it was silly and ridiculous, but Lance knew him well enough to know that after a long mission, Keith _needed_ silly and ridiculous. So, he played up his search, contorting every which way as he turned checking cupboards into some kind of strange flirting, making sure that he looked in each and every possible cupboard. Keith was pretty sure the one he finally pulled a cast iron skillet out of had been checked no less than three times.

“Hey… guess what I found?” He held up the pan, sweatpant-clad hip cocked, Shiro’s oversized shirt lop-sided and hanging low on his arm, baring one shoulder, hair a mess, smirking, and Keith’s heart swelled until it might burst. 

It was impossible for him to resist Lance when he was happy. He could remember when things were different—when Keith being away for work weighed heavily on Lance, and the pain and loneliness of being separated hung over their time together like an ominous shadow. When Lance’s guilt over growing closer to Shiro made him defensive, even though he’d done nothing wrong. 

Keith could remember it, but it didn’t seem real anymore. More like a half-remembered nightmare. Happiness had a way of doing that. It shone so bright and strong it bleached out old pain, made it faded and distant. Smiling, he reached out to Lance, pulling him into a kiss even as he relieved him of the heavy skillet and set it on the counter. 

“Or,” he laughed against Keith’s lips, “you could kiss me… that works, too.”

* * *

It was laughter that lured him out of the lingering, drowsy haze of a warm, comfortable bed and a night spent with Lance in his arms. Lance’s bright, bell-like laughter floated up the stairs and made him smile, but it was the answering rougher, quieter chuckles that spurred him into motion.

Shiro pulled on a pair of sweats and padded down the stairs, his smile growing with every step. He knew that laugh, and he knew the smell of that particular breakfast. 

“Awww, look who’s up,” Lance cooed from where he was cuddled into Keith’s side, balancing a heaped plate of flapjacks, “and here I thought I’d definitely worn you out enough that you’d sleep til noon!”

“Were we too loud?” asked Keith, his voice worried. 

“You weren’t loud, Keith,” Shiro chuckled, “it’s almost eleven. I can’t sleep much later than nine even on my days off.”

“So, I _did_ wear you out,” his boyfriend announced proudly. “Awesome! There’s plenty of food... grab some and join us.”

“In a second,” he answered, crossing over to the little table tucked up against the bank of windows. Reaching around Lance, he mussed Keith’s hair as he dropped a kiss to the top of Lance’s head. “So glad you could join us. Now the weekend is perfect.”

“He rented a four-wheel-drive to get here,” Lance supplied, “I think he missed us.”

“Of course I missed you guys,” Keith laughed. “It’s good to be home.”

Shiro dished up some breakfast for himself, smiling at the light-hearted arguing about whether a resort cabin counted as ‘home’. They wouldn’t be Keith and Lance if they didn’t find something to bicker about. It was how they bonded.

Lance’s smile when he joined them was like the sun itself. The slender man tucked himself further into the corner to make room and then rearranged himself so that he somehow managed to be draped over both of them. It was familiar and comforting, and Shiro understood exactly what Keith had been talking about.

“Yogurt?!” Lance cried, shaking his head.

“Told’ya,” responded Keith. 

“What’s wrong with yogurt? I love yogurt!”

“Yogurt isn’t an acceptable topping for pancakes,” Lance argued through laughter. “Babe, come on, you’re on vacation!”

“Flapjacks,” Keith muttered. “They aren’t pancakes… and if he likes yogurt on them he likes yogurt on them.”

“At least put some honey on top of the yogurt.” 

Lance batted his big blue eyes at Shiro and he couldn’t bring himself to argue. “Fine. I’ll put _a little_ honey on the _flapjacks._ Happy?”

“Me? I’m blissful! Aren’t you, Keith?”

”I’m not sure I’m wired for _blissful,”_ mused Keith, “but happy? Yeah, I am very happy.”

He reached for the honey, making a little show of drizzling it over his stack of flapjacks. Lance and Keith grinned at him and behind them, through the windows, Shiro was treated to a view of one of the most beautiful landscapes he’d ever seen on any planet. His best friend and his boyfriend had pulled strings and put in so much effort to arrange this weekend to celebrate his promotion _together_. 

“I’m pretty blissful, myself.” He couldn’t help but smile. Leaning in, he kissed Lance softly. “Are we starting our afternoon with cross-country or downhill skiing?”

“Snowboarding,” Keith announced at the exact same time that Lance suggested getting massages instead.

He hid his grin behind his coffee mug and let the two of them debate, he was honestly fine with anything.

_~Fini~_


End file.
